


Blue and Red

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Blue and Red

Clint has nightmares.  
It is an occupational hazard.   
He has had nightmares,  
Since he was a young kid.  
About his abuse.  
Then as he got older,  
He began to dream about all,   
The wrong doing he had done.  
After Loki Clint began to dream,   
In blue colour.   
His dreams were the same colour as the stone.   
Only with Natasha did he feel safe.   
They had been sharing a bed for comfort,   
For years.  
Then they got romantically involved.   
It didn't change much.

Natasha knows she has done heinous things.  
They will always haunt her for the rest of her life.   
She has killed children.   
Now her past always haunts her.  
She sometimes can't sleep through the night.  
Natasha dreams in the colour Red.   
Red is associated with everything she was taught as a child.   
Red is blood and destruction to her.  
Her nightmares ebb away ehen she is with Clint.  
The man saved her.  
Made her fall in love with him.  
He keeps her sane.


End file.
